Kiss
by Kyo
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS NEW! Everything started with a visit to the dentist... This is a very SS fic! R
1. Feeling Blessed...

"I don't want to go to the dentist __

Thank you for reviewing my other fics! I really appreciate it! Anyway, on with the fic. Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review!... Please?

****

Kiss

Chapter One: Feeling Blessed...

A fanfiction by Kyo
    
    -*-*-*-*-*-

"I don't want to go to the dentist!" Mighty Li Syaoran, most powerful warrior and sorcerer of the Li Clan cried in stubbornness from behind the coach. Sakura sighed in frustration. 

"Syaoran! You have to go to the dentist! It doesn't matter if you want it or not!" Sakura told him as she tried to reach him. He dodged easily. Sakura was getting exasperate. She had been trying to convince him to go with her for more than half an hour now, but it was to no avail. He had called her early in the morning to tell her that his tooth was killing him, and that he had to go to the dentist, but he didn't want to go alone. Now that she had gotten into his apartment, he had refused to go with her. "Stop acting like a baby, Syaoran!" She told him in an annoyed tone and she tried to catch him again, but he kept dodging her.

Sakura let go an exasperated sigh. She wondered how he could be such a coward, after all it was only the dentist, is not like the dentist was going to eat his face. "If you were going to refuse to go to the dentist, why the hell you called me so early in the morning!? I could be sleeping, you know?" She said angrily and sat on the couch. Syaoran was still hiding behind it and felt how she let herself drop on the couch. Syaoran too, sighed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized softly. Sakura's expression softened. It wasn't his fault that he was so scared of a dentist, some people can't help it. What seemed so ironic was the fact that Syaoran was the bravest and most courageous person Sakura had ever known, and he couldn't confront a dentist. 

She stood up and walked behind the coach, there she met with Syaoran, who was seated leaning on the coach and had a hand on his right cheek, where his tooth hurt. She sat beside him, he kept his eyes cast low. She put he arm around his shoulders, like he had done infinite times when she was sad or scared.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. But you have to go anyway, if you don't go now, it could be worse latter." She said softly, trying to convince him with gentle words now that she saw that she couldn't convince him by trying to drag him there. He looked at her with a scared look of little kid. "You think so?" He asked in a whisper. She nodded.

"But I don't want to go. It's going to be painful." He complained. Sakura giggled. Syaoran talking about pain. He could go through one thousand times more painful experiences than a dentist visit.

"It's not going to be painful. Besides I'm going to be with you. If he hurts you in any way, I'll take care of him. Okay?" She comforted, he smiled his own special way and nodded. "Okay then. Stand up." She commanded. He stood up and helped her get on her feet. They walked out of the apartment.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Since none of them had a car yet, they decided to walk. Syaoran walked with is hand pressed to his right cheek and everybody could know that his tooth hurt. Sakura giggled every time she looked at him, it was getting Syaoran annoyed.

He glared (or tried to, he wasn't able to do it) at her. "You would be doing the same if your tooth hurt." Sakura giggled some more, till he felt offended and looked the other way.

"Aww, I'm sorry. But you look cute when doing that." She responded as she poked his side, which made him squirm. 

"Doing what?" He asked, still pressing his cheek.

"Acting like a baby." She said, as she giggled some more.

"I'm not acting like a baby!" He complained, very baby-like.

"No, of course you are not." Sakura said sarcastically.

They were now getting closer to the doctor's place and Syaoran's courage was dropping by the second. He was walking slower and slower, as if he had a huge load over his back. Sakura was amused, but she wasn't about to let him go away with it, after all, he had promised to go with her to the mall today, and at this pace they would never arrive anywhere. Syaoran kept walking slower, it got to the point where it was hard to tell if he was at a halt or if he was really walking. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Syaoran, at this pace we are never going to arrive." She chided as she stopped with her hands on her hips and a light frown on her face in front of him. He smiled warmly at her, with his hand still pressed to his cheek. It must have hurt a lot. "That's the whole point." He said. Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She tapped her foot on the ground and half glared at him, a smile was trying to show on her lips.

"You promised me, we were going to go shopping today, and you are keeping that promise Li Syaoran, so you better start walking this moment!" She said, mock-annoyed. He stood there with a confident grin and his hand over his cheek. He didn't want to move. Sakura pouted cutely and he couldn't resist. "Okay. I'll go, but if you leave me, even for a second. I won't take you shopping." Sakura smiled from ear to ear. "Okay, baby." She giggled and dragged him by the wrist.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran was lying on the dentist chair looking at the ceiling, suffering. He hated doctors, but the one that he hated the most was the dentist. What was an stupid doctor doing in his mouth? But his tooth hurt, he had tried to ignore it for more than three days, but it remained. Finally he had bolted on some courage and called Sakura, because he didn't want to be alone, and now he was here. Sakura had her hand over his, and he was as scared as a little child in his first visit to the dentist.

Then the doctor came in and Syaoran's nightmare started...

-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran came out feeling a lot better, but that didn't made him feel less scared about dentists, with all those needles and artifacts. He shivered when he thought about it. Sakura came trotting behind him, he had come out practically running of the place, so she had had to pay. But it didn't matter, they were used to pay each others' things by now. If they had forgotten to bring lunch, the other would pay for it, if they needed extra money to buy something, the other one would help with it, and they never asked for a payback. 

"That wasn't that bad." She said to him when she caught up with him. She had a sweet smile on her lips. Syaoran didn't think the same...

"That was the worst experience of my life!" He said sincerely, shouting. All the street heard him. Sakura giggled. She shook her head. "See the bright side, you get to eat ice cream." 

He eyed her. "I get to eat ice cream whenever I want to." He said in that-was-not-smart tone. She giggled again. "I knew it. But now you got a better reason." She told him as she played with his messy hair. "Hey, you are ruining my hairdo!" He joked.

"Which one?" She asked him in the same tone.

"Hey! I resent that!" He said, trying to arrange his messy hair. 

Sakura smiled at him. "I like you better like that." She said, messing his hair again. He looked at her with a playful grin. "You like me?" He asked coyly.

"If I didn't like you, you wouldn't be my friend in the first place." She said simply. She smirked. "Now, come on. I have a lot of things to buy." She winked at him. "And you are going to carry them." 

Syaoran was about to complain, but decided against it. After all, he got to spend the day with her. 

"Where first?" He asked as he caught up with her. She rolled the question in her mind for a moment. "Hmm... I don't know. Let's just see for now."

"Okay then."

The mall was full of people, everybody had something to buy. Sakura and Syaoran walked side by side, laughing and chatting like they usually did. Sakura was enjoying herself, and Syaoran certainly was, too.

Ever since Tomoyo had left for England, Syaoran and Sakura had grown closer than ever. Sakura still remembered with tears in her eyes the day her best friend left her to go live in England. She wrote e-mails to her everyday, and she responded with equal dedication. They phoned every week and they were still best friends. They told each other absolutely everything in those mails. You could blackmail them for the rest of their lives if you got to read one of their mails.

Tomoyo had gotten transferred to England so she could be near Hiragisawa Eriol, who had returned to England after he had finished certain "business" in Japan.

Sakura moved freely through the mall, greeting some people Syaoran had never met or he didn't remember meeting. She got inside the shops and signaling some items, not daring to say she wanted anything because she knew Syaoran. If she insinuated she wanted any of the things she saw, he wouldn't hesitate to buy it for her, and no matter how much she insisted in paying it herself he never ever let her do it.

She stopped in front of a shop, looking up at the clothes they were exibiendo. A slow smirk appeared on her face as Syaoran, too, looked up at the clothes. The stare at them for some seconds, and then Sakura pulled his wrist and got inside the shop. He protested a bit at all the dragging. Sakura was planning on dressing him up. It would be fun.

"Sakura, I don't want to make you upset, but... I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR THIS!" He said showing her the outfit she had chosen for him. A black leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans that were ripped off on the knees, black boots, black shades and a gray tank top. All in alll, he would look like one of those movie motorcyclists. Sakura giggled, and pushed him inside one of the changing boots. 

"Come on! I won't let you out if you don't wear that. Just for fun." She said as she leaned on the door so he couldn't come out.

"Like I have another choice." He said grumpily, and starting changing. A minute or two afterwards, she knocked on his door.

"Are you ready?" She asked him, as she stifled another giggle. From inside came a muffled grunt and another muffled complain that Sakura took as a Yes. She opened the door and outside came a rebel-looking Syaoran. Sakura couldn't keep the laughs in anymore and she laughed hard in front of his nose. At first he didn't like that and gave her a faint glare, but her laugh was so addicting that he, too, ended laughing hard in the floor. The customers and the salespersons started to look at them strangely. When Syaoran noticed this, he immediately stood up and nudged Sakura, and she too, stopped laughing hysterically. Syaoran quickly got changed and they ran outside, apologizing, very embarrassed, but laughing anyway.

They soon got inside another boutique. This one had more decent clothes than the other one as they soon noticed. Sakura kept with her plan and chose some clothes for him. As this clothes weren't like the other ones, he didn't complained and got inside the changing boot. In three minutes he got out looking very handsome. Some of the females at the shop at the current time sighed dreamily when he appeared in front of Sakura. He was wearing casual khaki pants and a iron tank top that showed all the muscles in his arms perfectly.

Sakura smiled when she saw him. He looked so handsome. But he was uncomfortable, she could tell. All the females were looking at him, and he didn't like being the center of attention. She grabbed a fitted black v-neck from a near stand, tossed it to him and pushed him inside the changing boot again.

"Try this." She told him as she closed the door again. She would buy him the tank top anyway, it would be very useful when he was training. When he was alone, he could wear that one without being stared at. 

She grabbed an identical tank top as the one he had tried and neared the cashier while taking the money out. The cashier was a woman of no more than 22, who had sighed at the sight of Syaoran too. 

"I want this one, please" Sakura said sweetly with a gentle smile on her face. The woman smiled in return and took the tank top.

"You are very lucky to have a boyfriend like him. Mine is a complete jerk." She said, her expression changed to one of a frown when she talked about her boyfriend.

Sakura smiled nervously, a blush on her face. "He is not my boyfriend." She stuttered.

"He isn't?" She asked, quite surprised. "Then you two must be married or something." She stated, completely sure of it.

Sakura's face grew redder. "No! He isn't my husband either!" She near shouted, casting her eyes low to hide her blush. "Why do you think that?" She asked nervously.

The woman didn't seem to notice her embarrassment, because she continued. "Well, he opened the door for you when you came in, he lets you dress him up, you are paying for his clothes, that's enough reason for me to think something." She said, eyeing her.

Sakura's red face grew redder with each passing true statement, the woman wasn't looking at her though. If she had been looking at her, she would have pitied her and shut up, but she continued. "What does he mean for you, anyway?" She asked absentmindedly, putting the tank top in a bag.

Sakura was blushing like mad, but she managed to stutter. "He... is... my... best... friend." She choked out.

"Only your friend?" She asked coyly. Sakura nodded long and quick.

"I think he likes you." She said in the same tone. Sakura looked at her with wide open eyes. "What makes you think that?" She asked.

"See that boy behind you?" She asked, singling a guy with jet black hair and big auburn eyes. Sakura nodded. 

"He had been looking at you ever since you entered here." Sakura was surprised. She hadn't noticed. Sometimes she was very dense. "Now look at your 'best friend'" Sakura looked at Syaoran, who had got out and now was wearing the black v-neck, he looked pretty good. Syaoran was glaring fiercely at the boy, who could almost feel the burning glare on the back of his head.

Sakura didn't know what to think. She paid the tank top, took the bag, and headed toward Syaoran's direction, who stopped glaring at the boy and redirected a warm smile at her.

"What did you buy?" He asked, curious. 

She smiled. "The tank top." She responded, as she inspected him, going around him to look at him from all angles.

Syaoran looked at her strangely when she was in front of him again. "You are going to wear that tank top?" He asked, jokingly. She eyed him.

"No, silly. It's yours." She giggled. "I thought it would be very useful when you trained." She smiled cutely at him. He melted in her hands.

"Yeah, I thought so too. And what do you think about this one?" He asked, inspecting himself. Sakura gave it another look and then nodded. "It looks good on you. Go change, I'll buy them." He nodded and turned around, where the changing boots were.

Sakura took yet another identical v-neck and pants and headed toward the cashier. The woman received her with a warm smile.

"This ones too?" She asked sweetly. Sakura nodded. The boy approached the two girls with a charming smile on his lips. A smile that was directed mainly to Sakura, who was getting very uncomfortable under the boy's gaze.

"What is lovely lady like you doing here all alone?" The boy asked, even if he knew she wasn't alone. Sakura shivered. She didn't like this boy, it made her feel wrong. Sakura was about to respond, but the cashier responded for her, she didn't like the boy either.

"She is not alone" She answered with a frown.

"I see nobody by her side..." He stated with an almost evil smile. This guy was getting on Sakura's nerves.

"Her companion is in one of the changing boots, now if you excuse us, we were having a private conversation here." She said, the frown on her face deepened. This guy reminded of her jerk boyfriend, she should stop seeing him, by the way.

The boy's smirk turned into a deep scowl. "And who asked you? I was talking to this girl, not you." He snapped. Sakura had had enough. "I'm sorry, but she's right, you should leave." She said, trying to be polite.

"This is a free country." He stated, and didn't move.

"I think the lady asked you to leave." Came Syaoran's not-so-happy voice. The boy turned around sharply, glaring at him, but Syaoran's glare could scare a Clow Card away, his couldn't even scare a chicken.

"This is a free country." He stated again, lamely. Syaoran's scowl deepened. "Leave. Now." He said fiercely in a voice you couldn't say no to." The boy gulped and tried to glare at him, he failed. He slowly walked away.

Sakura sighed. Jerks like him shouldn't be allowed to live. When the boy was out of sight, Syaoran's glaring gaze turned to Sakura. He looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked gently. Sakura smiled cutely up at him and nodded. The cashier sighed dreamily.

Syaoran paid the rest of the clothes.

"Here let me help you." He offered, while he took the bags from her hands. The cashier sighed dreamily yet again.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"ITTAII!!" Syaoran complained while he rubbed his back. Sakura laughed hard and helped him get on his feet. "How come you still don't catch it?" She asked him while she sustained him with her arms. 

"I don't know. Rollerbalding isn't my sport." Sakura let go for a second. Syaoran panicked. 

"Sakura no!" He begged, but he was already on the floor, rubbing all his sore muscles and bones. She tried to stifle a giggled, but she failed miserably. She helped him get up yet again. "Let me help you." She took his hand and took a step forward. Syaoran imitated her.

"It isn't that bad." He said, familiarizing with the movements.

"See?" She was skating backwards with his hands in her hands, while he skated forward, facing her. "It's like ice skating." She said, smiling at him. He nodded. 

"Talking about ice skating, do you want to go to the ice rink?" He asked, while looking at the floor.

Sakura kept in a hanyan and nodded.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"I had a very good day today, Syaoran. Domo Arigato for taking me shopping." Sakura said sweetly as they walked down the street to get to her house.

"Nah, it's nothing. Thank you for going to the dentist with me." He smiled when Sakura giggled and messed up with his hair.

They stopped at her doorway. They faced each other. Sakura looked into his amber eyes. He lifted his hand and brushed away an auburn stray of her silk-like hair. He smile tenderly down at her, the smile he smiled only when he was looking other. _Oh God! I want to kiss her! _He thought almost desperately.

Sakura lifted her hand too and took his hand in hers, and brushed it against her cheek, while she closed her eyes. She opened them again and surprised herself looking at his lips. Those tender soft lips that she wanted to kiss so much.

Sakura leaned closer, unconsciously. He did the same. They both closed their eyes at the same right time. They leaned closer...

__

I love her so much...

Closer...

__

I would give my life for him...

Their lips brushed.

Electricity coursed through their bodies. Warm shivers raced up and down their backs. He placed his arms around her waist, as he wanted to deepen the kiss. He had never experienced something so tender, so exciting, so pleasurable... so _right._

Sakura placed her arms around his neck. She played with his hair, as he deepened the kiss. She invited him further, parting her lips slightly. Waves of almost unbearable pleasure went back and forth through all her body, starting with her lips.

A dream come true.

That's was what this was, both their dreams come true, but better. She didn't want to end this moment, she wanted to be like this forever. To never let go. But her lungs burned from lack of air, she reluctantly let go of him by mere centimeters. 

They stood there. Her arms on his neck, his arms on her waist, sharing a breath, brow to brow. Nothing else mattered.

"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered into her ear. She melted at the sound of her name on his lips, so close to her.

"Hai?" She whispered back, she didn't have the strength to anything else. 

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked cutely. He already knew the answer.

"Onegai..." She whispered, her breath on his lips.

__

Nothing else mattered...

__

To be continued...

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

So what do you think? This is my fourth fic! ^_^Aren't you all proud of me? R&R please. Also check my other fics! "Elements", "The Best Birthday Present" and "Hold Me"

Check for the new chapter of "Elements" too!

Another thing, from now on, I'll think on writing sequels to my One-Shots if enough people ASK for it. So if you think it's worth a sequel, ASK for it on your review, I must get more than 20 reviews this way and I'll write a sequel.

Thank you!


	2. What happened afterwards...

Syaoran still smiled as he remembered the feel of her lips on his __

Here is the promised second chapter! Enjoy and review!

Kiss

Chapter Two: What happened afterwards...

A Fanfiction by Kyo

-*-*-*-*-

Li Syaoran, young Chinese warrior, and soon to be leader of the powerful Li Clan, still smiled as he remembered the feel of her lips on his. Every time he remembered it, warm shivers invaded his body in waves of unbelievable pleasure. His first kiss had been the most amazing thing that had ever happened in his miserable life. The only thing that came first was Kinomoto Sakura, most powerful sorceress of the world and Card Mistress of the magical Sakura Cards, herself. 

The first moment he had met her, the first time he had seen her smile, the first time he blushed at her, when he first accepted that he liked her, and later that he loved her...

All the firsts, and the seconds, and the thirds... all had been incredible. And now that he finally had kissed her... there was nothing more perfect than that... nothing. Everything had been perfect that night. 

Well... not everything.

Everything had been perfect that night... till... Touya opened the front door.

Everything that followed had been a true nightmare. Yes, nightmare.

Syaoran was so blessed by the feeling of Sakura's lips on his that _Nothing else mattered... _And that, of course, included Touya. They both were so into the kiss, that they didn't notice the slamming of the door, not the ear splitting shouts. Well, not till they were practically on their faces.

Syaoran's, as well as Sakura's, first reaction was that one of shock. And panting. Yeah, while you kiss you can't breathe, and this had been a long kiss. A very long, nice, passionate, tender, kiss. Syaoran had to admit that the first thing he wanted to hear after that wasn't "Baka Gaki! What are you doing to my sister!?" Of course, he wasn't doing anything wrong, in fact he had asked for permission to kiss her. If she had said no, he would have never showed his face ever again near her. But the fact was that she hadn't refused and that he was sure she had enjoyed it as much as he had.

Since shock had paralyzed both of them in place, Touya decided to use more... _persuasive _methods.

"You better start running, Gaki, or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" The overprotective older brother hissed in a clear menace.

Syaoran didn't want this special moment to be ruined by Touya, and even if his body hadn't registered it, Syaoran's brain was very angry. And Sakura was angry too. Since women most commonly react first in awkward situations, Sakura was the first one to open her mouth, and not exactly to talk.

The next part of the sequence of events that occurred in less than half an hour were a complete shock to poor onii-chan. That was for sure.

Sakura, as I was saying, opened her mouth.

Syaoran remembered Sakura's next actions in sheer amazement and more than a little pleasure.

She opened her mouth, stood on her toes and caught Syaoran's lips in hers, again.

This time, Syaoran's body acted before his brain, as his brain was still angry. He felt her warm lips on his and worked his mouth against hers. He kissed her parted lips with such tenderness, that Sakura would have fell on her knees right there and then if Syaoran hadn't caught her by putting his arms around her slim waist and pressing her against him. Sakura moved her hands, which had been pressed against his cheeks all this time, and placed them on his neck. She passed her feather light fingers through his soft, chocolate hair.

Touya's face of complete shock was worth a million dollars. Too bad Tomoyo wasn't there to video tape it. Now he had nothing to make the Gaki guilty of. Unless getting kissed counted. This time he had been eyewitness and he couldn't say the Gaki had kissed or done anything to his sister. _Damn!_

When they finally parted lips, none of them was aware of the world that surrounded them. There were only the two of them and an infinite feeling of love, peace and sheer bliss.

Sakura started giggling for some reason. "What are you laughing at?" Syaoran asked, while he took her hand in his and kissed her palm tenderly.

"I didn't know you were such a good kisser, my Little Wolf." Sakura stated. She intertwined her fingers with kissed and wrapped his arm around herself. They stood like that for a moment, Sakura's back to his chest and she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Touya was being ignored! Touya couldn't stand to be ignored! What was he going to do!? But then again, they did a handsome couple as everybody had said. He sighed. Watching her like this made him feel old... He turned around and let them do their doing.

"Oh! Really?" He asked teasingly. He kissed the back of her head. "You were not so bad yourself." He teased. She gave him a playful nudge. "Alright! You were awesome!" He retracted. He was still hugging her from behind to keep her warm. The night was getting chilly.

Syaoran knew he wanted to ask that question. He wanted to say: "Sakura, do you want to be my girlfriend?" But the words didn't quite wanted to form on his mouth. He knew that if he tried to talk right now, his throat wouldn't give away anything useful and he would probably start babbling like some idiot. He took a very deep breath that made Sakura giggle when his chest raised and then fell. He smiled at the sound of her happy giggles. What he would do to hear that everyday of the rest of his life.

He needed courage. A lot of courage to do this. _I can do it! _He told himself. 

He leaned closer to her ear. He nuzzled her ear gently. It made her shiver pleasantly. 

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He whispered near her ear. He felt how she straightened abruptly and her breath seemed to get caught by her throat.

Sakura felt happy tears sting her eyes. This was so wonderful! She turned around to face him. She saw he had his eyes shut tight as if he was waiting to be hit or something. She raised her arms and placed them around his strong neck.

Syaoran waited for the worst. That would prepare him for everything else. He felt how she turned around on his arms. He thought she was going to slap him, but instead he felt how she wrapped her arms around his neck. And what amazed him the most were her next words, whispered into his ear.

"I'll be your girlfriend, and much more if you let me." She answered gently to his question, meaning every single word she had said.

Syaoran answered her by capturing her warm lips into his again in a never ending kiss.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"Tell us again! Tell us again!" Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu pleaded to a getting-annoyed-by-the-second Kinomoto Sakura.

"Come on guys! I had told you more than five times!" She exclaimed in exasperation. Before Tomoyo could open her mouth, Sakura said. "And to you it's been more than eight Tomoyo, so don't dare to open your mouth!" 

"Please! Pretty, pretty please? Just one more time?" All four girls pleaded with wide, shinny, teary, open eyes. 

Sakura sighed and nodded. It wasn't like she didn't want to remember it again and again, but she rather be with Syaoran than re-telling once and again the story of her first kiss (and the following) to her friends.

"...and then he kissed both of my hands, and I turned around. His eyes never left me till I closed the door." Sakura finished her story. All four girls sighed dreamily. Her eyes were focused on something in space, probably imaging it was them.

"That's the most romantic thing I have ever heard..." Chiharu breathed. The girls nodded.

"I'll write something based on that..." Naoko whispered.

Tomoyo, Rika, and Chiharu looked sharply at her. ""I'll be the first one to read it!"" The three near shouted in unison.

Sakura sweatdropped. She wondered how she ended having this kind of friends. It wasn't like she was normal, but...

She sighed. She had only been away from him like four hours, (he had gone to her house to pick her up and walk her to school) and she already missed him...

-*-*-*-*-

Li Syaoran stood outside the big soccer field, using his right hand to protect his eyes from the sun, he appeared to be looking for someone.

One teammate neared him. "What are you doing, Li? Looking for your girlfriend?" He said jokingly. Everybody knew that Li Syaoran dated no girl, but always hung out around the most popular girl of school and her best friend.

"Actually, yes." Syaoran responded casually, while his grin grew bigger when he felt Sakura's aura grow nearer. He didn't know, but it gave him the impression that each time they grew closer, it was easier for them to feel each other's aura. There were less barriers.

His teammate was in shock. Li Syaoran, cold captain of the soccer team, was dating someone? Impossible. He recovered just enough to ask another question. "And who is the lucky girl? May I ask?" 

"Kinomoto Sakura." He said simply. In his heart Syaoran was saying the most beautiful, nicest, bravest girl in the whole world.

Second shock for his teammate in less than twenty seconds. The sweet, enchanting, innocent and most popular girl of school was dating this cold-hearted guy? Nah! That couldn't be possible!

-*-*-*-*-

Sakura chatted happily with her friends. The time to see her Little Wolf was growing nearer and she couldn't keep in her excitement. She felt his green, warm aura brush hers. A warm shiver invaded her body in anticipation.

She was walking toward the football field accompanied by Tomoyo and her cheerleader teammates. These included Naoko and Chiharu, who after a lot of times trying, they gave up to make Sakura tell them the whole story again, and now were babbling about what was she going to do now.

Sakura searched the field from the top of the steps. And, finally, she spotted him. She waved at him happily. He waved back. Sakura descended the steps two at a time. Syaoran feared she could trip and fall. He waited for her at the last step with huge smile on his lips.

Sakura was smiling too. She jumped the last three steps and landed exactly on top of him. Syaoran caught her easily and hugged her close.

Syaoran's teammates looked at their captain in sheer amusement and some amazement. They had never seen their captain smile, and now here he was, hugging a girl with the biggest grin they had ever seen. They stood there, their mouths open wide in surprise.

Sakura's teammates, on the other hand, were giggling like crazy from the top steps. Tomoyo videotaped the whole event with an smirk in her lips, probably thinking on how she was going to name this shot. They descended the stairs slowly. They too, were going to take practice in the soccer field, in preparation of tomorrow's game. Tokyo High VS Seijou High. This was the biggest game of the whole season. Tokyo High was one of the most capable High Schools referring to soccer, and this time, Seijou was going to try to beat them. This game, they were going to show Tokyo High who had the best team, and the best captain.

"I missed you." Sakura whispered sweetly in Syaoran's ear. He chuckled. "I missed you, too." He replied. He nuzzled her ear.

Then, finally, after two minutes of recovering of the surprise, the males reacted.

"Wow! Nice catch Li!"

"That's our captain!"

And then, another thing came.

Wolf calling.

Syaoran was about to answer them verbally, but then he heard Sakura giggling. He looked at her with a tender smile. She smiled back at him.

And then...

"Come on, Sakura! Kiss him!" That was Chiharu. She secretly was dying to see them kiss. They were such a perfect couple. She wished she had a boyfriend like him. Yamazaki was such an immature boyfriend, but then again, maybe that was why she liked him in the first place...

Sakura didn't want to disappoint her friend. She took a step closer to him and stepped on her toes to get to him. In response, Syaoran closed his eyes and leaned closer.

More wolf calls.

More shouts of "You go girl!"

And they leaned closer. The world outside suddenly didn't mattered at all.

Sakura parted her lips and caught his upper lip with hers. Syaoran willingly let her do it. She smiled at the feel of his warm lips on hers. She tasted them. They tasted sweet. Like sweet, warm chocolate on a cold day. The kiss that at first started tender, grew passionate as the lovers forgot the world around them, and only them and their gentle caresses remained.

Syaoran felt, with his eyes closed how she pulled his lips with her own. It felt so good to let go of control. He always had the control of everything, he had been raised like that. He had the control and never let anyone had it. But now that she had it... it felt so good. Now, she was his boss. She said "jump" and he asked "how high." He enjoyed it. He really enjoyed it. He felt how she slipped her tongue into his parted lips, tasting him. He wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her against his chest. His heart was beating faster and faster with each passing second. He felt the adrenaline flow through all his body. His blood coursed his veins with incredible quickness. 

Sakura moved her hands from his neck to his chest. They could have gone like this for hours if her lungs hadn't started to burn. She unwillingly let go. He did the same, reluctantly. She didn't move away immediately, instead, she found herself breathing against his skin. His smell relaxed her. He smelled like autumn and sandalwood. She loved his smell. She could see herself smelling him like this every single day of the rest of her life. 

Suddenly, she remembered where she was. She looked around with searching eyes, and she found all her girlfriends looking at her. She blushed fiercely. She was so embarrassed she did something that only embarrassed her more. She buried her burning hot face on her boyfriend's chest.

Syaoran, too, looked around. When he saw all his teammates looking intently at him, he gulped. Knowing that he would never hear the end of it in the following days. That didn't keep him from unconsciously putting an arm on his girlfriend's back when she buried her face in his chest.

-*-*-*-*-

"Okay boys! Let's play!" Syaoran encouraged his teammates. The most important game in the whole history of Seijou High was about to start. He didn't want to lose. He wasn't used to lose. Never in his life was he used to lose. And definitely he was not losing in soccer, his favorite sport.

Tokyo High team was already there, talking. Syaoran looked around and inspected their surroundings. The crowd was already gathering to see the game. Today was a no-school day thanks to this important game. Obviously, Seijou wanted their team to win.

His gaze stopped at the platform where the cheerleaders were supposed to be. He didn't find them there. He frowned in confusion. They were supposed to be there already, the game was about to start.

He shrugged. Maybe they were planning and spectacular entrance. It was very possible, considering Tomoyo was their "manager", even if cheerleaders weren't supposed to have a manager. But Tomoyo always managed to convince everyone in what she wanted.

He used his aura to search for her. He stretched his magical senses. And, indeed, she was somewhere within the general area of the field. He felt a smile come to his lips. Her aura was bouncing around in anticipation. She seemed to cover the whole aura. He couldn't resist the temptation to brush her aura with his own. Her aura responded to his immediately, not wanting to let go. They intermingled and intertwined peacefully. The field seemed to be covered by pink and green.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura felt his warm aura brush hers. She shivered pleasantly and a contented and satisfied smile came to her lips. She didn't want to let go of the feeling of security he gave her. The game and the other cheerleaders suddenly forgotten.

Tomoyo, as always, had planned an spectacular entrance for the Seijou Cheerleaders. Tomoyo had heard the Tokyo Cheerleaders were coming too and, probably, she wanted to impress the city girls.

Sakura hadn't complained. After all, Tomoyo always had done a good job about it all. Ever since she and Eriol had taken over the student presidency, she had taken care of absolutely everything. They both did a very good job with it all. They took care of everything in school, from the representative sport teams, to the administration of Balls and other important events. Everybody was amazed by their great work so far.

Syaoran still had his aura wrapped around her like a warm blanket in a snowing winter day. It felt so good, Sakura had a very hard time coming back to reality and her responsibility to the cheerleading team.

-*-*-*-*-

Daidouji Tomoyo, the dense Card Mistress' best friend, had something very... _Tomoyo-like _to do. She had to put to action her newest plan. She smiled mischievously at the astounding effects this plan might have. 

Eriol had helped, as always. He could have the best of ideas when it came to playful and not really harmful torture. Besides, this plan could help them win. And winning this game was very important. 

Tomoyo frowned when some thoughts came to her head. Tokyo High had very tricky players. Never outside the rules, but never really in. And their captain was the most dangerous player they had to take care of. Konda Kogitsune was one of the best soccer players in all Japan. He was well known for his fierceness and tricky strategies in game. There was no coincidence his name meant "Little Fox."

Tomoyo smiled again. It looked like Li Syaoran, the Little Wolf, had found his match. Or maybe not. Everything depended on today's match. She was sure Li wouldn't like what she was planning. That made it even funnier.

The plan was simple. The fact that she was student president made it so much easier to pull. The plan, of course, involved her adored Sakura, and the fierce Little Wolf. She smiled at a thought. Their expressions would be worth two million yens and she was going to videotape the whole scene. The plan, if it went like she wanted to, would allow her to videotape one more kiss.

-*-*-*-*-

Eriol was oh so enjoying his part of the plan. Yeah, it was a very nice part of the plan. Torturing his cute descendant was very enjoyable for him.

"So, Li? Are you ready for the match?" The reincarnation of Clow Reed asked his direct descendant. 

Syaoran looked at him from his position doing some warm-ups. He looked at him with his usual glare. "I'm ready." He said flatly. Eriol smiled his innocent grin in response to his glare.

"That's good. I'm sure you'll be more than eager to win this match." He said with double meaning. Of course, Li didn't know about is plan, so this double meaning went unnoticed to him.

Syaoran shrugged. "Not really. This is like any other match for me." It was true. Syaoran didn't play to win. He played to play. Winning was just a consequence.

"I'm sure. Maybe you'll change your mind after the announcement Tomoyo and I have to make." He said while he walked away.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes in his directions. He was sure those two had nothing good between hands. He would have to be prepared. He shrugged it off and continued to do his warm ups.

-*-*-*-*-

Finally! The moment of the announcement was here! Tomoyo was excited, to say the least. Eriol was at her side in the high platform, where all announcements and awards were given. That was the place where the commentator stood, too. And Eriol was going to make the comments this game, which made him smile in the most mysterious way.

Daidouji Tomoyo took the microphone from the table at her side. She tapped it with her index finger to see if it was working. It was.

"Hello, minna-san! Ready for an exciting game!?" Tomoyo called. Her voice was heard throughout all the field thanks to the amplifiers.

Cheers were heard among the crowd. The cheerleaders, who now stood on their place after the promised spectacular entrance (there were fireworks and smoke), were the ones that shouted and jumped the most.

"Nice to hear that, minna-san! Ready for some action!?" She asked the crowd again. It responded with more cheers of encouragement.

"I'll make this game so more exciting for you!" Tomoyo was starting to go on with the plan. Murmurs of confusion made themselves audible. Tomoyo grinned at their reaction.

Sakura and Syaoran listened attentively to Tomoyo's words. Some fears were woken up in their hearts as they remembered their friends' mysterious grins.

"Everybody knows our captain cheerleader!?" She asked. The gathered crowd responded with a "Yeah!" 

Sakura's heart did a somersault. What was going on? What was Tomoyo planning? Her instinct told her she wasn't going to like this. Syaoran's heart, too, was beating fast, while he glared to his two friends' direction.

"Everybody knows the captain of our soccer team!?" Eriol asked through the mike he had just gotten. "Yeah!" They responded again.

Sakura's and Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. They knew they loved to torture them. But this was getting to much. The captain of the Tokyo High listened to this weird happenings with an indifferent look. He came to play soccer, not to see some stupid show.

"You know they are going out!?" Tomoyo asked evilly to the crowd.

Sakura and Syaoran felt hot blushes appear on their cheeks. What was the whole point of this? Embarrass them till they couldn't move? 

There were some groans and complains from the gathered people, but most were shouts of "Yeah!" and "Kawaii!" There were some giggles, too. They were looking at the embarrassed couple, no doubt.

Konda Kogitsune's attention got caught by some beautiful girl. A cheerleader that had a very red face. She appeared to be ashamed of something. He grinned. Maybe this game wasn't going to be a total waste of time. He could get a good catch by the end of this day.

"We have a proposition to make, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran!" Eriol called with an innocent smile plastered on his face. He was looking directly to his embarrassed descendant.

Syaoran turned sharply toward Eriol. A proposition? He sensed he was not going to like this "proposition." He probably would end doing it anyway.

"Okay! Here is the deal!" Tomoyo completed. "It's very simple, actually. And I'm sure you two would never refuse." She looked pleadingly to Sakura, who didn't know how to react. "The Captain of the winner team gets to kiss the Captain Cheerleader, Kinomoto Sakura! The loser gets nothing!" She ended.

Sakura looked at her best friend with open wide eyes. Sometimes she wondered why Tomoyo was her best friend. But all the crowd was cheering in agreement, while Sakura and Syaoran stood frozen in place. There was no problem in kissing Sakura. No, not at all, the problem was, what if they lost? He was not willing to let anyone kiss Sakura, and Sakura would never kiss someone else that wasn't Syaoran. But it seemed that everybody had decided for them.

Konda Kogitsune was _very _willing to accept the deal. He had nothing to lose and much to win. The girl was very beautiful, from what he could see. And this could make the catch so much easier.

Suddenly, he frowned. So, this girl, was dating someone? And this someone was the captain of the other team? 

He grinned. No matter, he would be able to crush him to the pavement. Easy task, really. He had no match. This Li Syaoran was way below his level.

-*-*-*-*-

"What the hell d'you think you're doing? Huh, Hiragisawa?" Syaoran asked fiercely to the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Actually, he had him grabbed by the neck oh his shirt and was looking directly into his eyes. They were arguing in a gathering room in the basement of the stadium-like field. Syaoran was not happy with this new happenings. He knew he was not going to loose, but being under unnecessary pressure was not of his very liked by him.

Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him. He unwillingly let go of Eriol. She looked at him pleadingly. "Syaoran, that was uncalled for." She chided. Syaoran "Hmph"ed cutely and turned away from the group. Sakura didn't let go of his arm, but didn't pull him back.

She frowned at her two friends. "Why did you do that? You know I would never kiss anyone that wasn't Syaoran, specially if I don't know him." She was looking directly into Tomoyo's eyes, and she didn't look very happy.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Tomoyo apologized. "I didn't know you were going to take it that way. I'll go outside this moment and tell them it was all a fake." Tomoyo said. She turned around to leave when Sakura grabbed her arm. "No, Tomoyo. Is OK we will do it." Sakura said, while she gulped. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Tomoyo's face lightened with a 1000 watt smile. "That's so wonderful!"

"What? No way!" Syaoran said from behind them. Eriol took care of him.

"What, cute descendant? Afraid you might loose?" He taunted him. He knew the best way to get to Li was through his pride. It worked amazingly well.

"I never loose." He said fiercely. Eriol grinned. Everything went as planned.

"Then, what are you afraid of?" Eriol asked further, knowing full well what his reaction was going to be.

Syaoran took a menacing step forward, only Sakura's hand on his arm kept him from hurting Eriol. "I'm afraid of nothing!"

"Then, are you going to do it or not?"

"I'm in!"

Eriol nodded. It was so easy to fool his descendant. 

Sakura and Syaoran went outside hand in hand. Syaoran was muttering something about friends and enemies and what were they for.

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo. He offered his arm to her, which she gladly accepted and went outside.

__

To be continued...

-*-*-*-*-

__

Ha! You didn't think I would make it a three chapter, right? Actually... it was going to be a two chapter... but... You could say I got carried away. ^_^() I hope you review...

The next chapter of "Elements" (6) is up... if you haven't noticed... I feel so depressed because only one person has reviewed (Thanks Tooty!) Review it! Please!!!

Ja ne! See you next chapter!

* Look out in the next days for my new fic: "Don't Wanna Let Go Of You" *


	3. Final Game

-*-*-*-*- __

Thank you for reviewing! Here's the promised third chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger in the second chpater but I JUST had to put it! Thank you for reading this and don't forget to review! Please!

****

Kiss

Chapter Three: Final Game

A fanfiction by Kyo

-*-*-*-*-

"I'm sure you can beat them, Syaoran. I don't see why you are so angry." Sakura chided gently. She guided him toward the field.

"It's just that... agh! I hate it so much when they try to control my life like that!" Syaoran complained.

"I know what do you mean. But, just go there and play your best. You always do, so there will be no problem!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Oh OK. Only because you asked for it." Syaoran said. He was about to start running toward where his teammates stood, but Sakura didn't let go of his arm. He turned around with a puzzled look in his handsome amber eyes.

Sakura smiled impishly up at him. "Where is my kiss?" She asked cutely.

Syaoran smiled and pulled her to his arms. Sakura willingly let get herself being pulled. Syaoran leaned closer to her lips at a torturing slow speed. He brushed his lips to hers. He felt her shiver pleasantly at his tender ministrations. He smiled and deepened the kiss. Sakura didn't want to let him go, he tried to pull away several times, when he heard his name being called by his teammates, but Sakura didn't let go of his lips. 

"Wish me good luck." He whispered in her ear. He reluctantly let go of her.

She smiled. 

"Good Luck!" She called when he was already running toward the field.

Sakura walked toward her teammates, who were waiting for her with a dreamy look on their eyes. They had obviously been looking at them when they had kissed. Sakura sighed.

"Ok girls! Let's play!" Sakura called when she was over the platform.

"Which music, Captain?" One girl asked. Sakura stood thinking for a second, then she had a magnificent idea.

"Digital Love by Daft Punk." Sakura said simply. Many smiled at her choice of music.

Chiharu was the one that was smiling the most. That was her favorite song. It was sooo romantic. And the music video was the greatest, to say the least. "Okay, then. Let's start!" Chiharu urged. All girls nodded and took their positions.

The game was about to start. Eriol, being the commentator, was in charge of saying when.

"Okay, minna-san! Want to start already!?" The players were now in their positions and the two captains were about to throw the coin.

Syaoran walked toward the center of the field, where the other Captain and the referee stood. He studied the other Captain carefully. He was well built, a little taller than he was. He had fierce eyes that seemed to search everything. He had a disturbing grin on his lips, as if he was enjoying something only he knew about. He stood very proud and looked directly into the eyes. Syaoran returned the stare. Konda Kogitsune was the first one to look away.

"What do you ask for?" The referee asked Kogitsune, since he was the visitor.

"Heads." He said dryly, now looking at the referee with that disturbing look and grin. The referee flipped the coin under the stare of the strange Japanese boy.

The coin flew in the air and landed directly over the hand of the referee. He looked at it. "Tails. Home takes the ball."

"Damn!" Kogitsune cursed. Syaoran couldn't keep in the satisfied smirk that came to his lips. Kogitsune saw this, and felt his blood boil. Something in the boy made him feel inferior, and _that _he didn't like.

-*-*-*-*-

Sakura watched in awe the game. Tomoyo had been right. Tokyo High players played dirty. She didn't like that. They were so rude! They almost hit Syaoran directly on the face twice! Of course the young warrior dodged almost unconsciously, causing awed gasps from many members of the crowd. Sakura had seen him do that type of him for half her life, but it still amazed her. A new song was starting. Digital Love by Daft Punk, they had decided to leave it for afterwards, during the game, when everyone could hear it.

Her cheerleading uniform consisted on a mid-thigh white skirt with dark forest green trimming it. Her shirt had no sleeves and was white too, the same green trimmed the neck, and every other limit of the cloth. It accentuated the cheerleaders' curves and forms perfectly.

The song's beat started... first slowly, softly...

__

Last night I had a dream about you

In this dream I'm dancing right beside you

It looked like everyone was having fun

The kind of feeling I waited so long...

The cheerleaders danced to the beat to the song, kicking her legs in the sky and doing splits. Once in a while, one of them would shout "Go! Seijou!" but everything Sakura shouted was "Go! Syaoran! Go!" Just like she had done infinite times, even before they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Don't stop come a little closer   
As we jam the rythem gets stronger   
There's nothing wrong its just a little little fun   
We were dancing all night long   


Syaoran tried not to distract himself with the cheers of his girlfriend. It felt good to know she only cheered for him. The Little Wolf ran with the ball at his feet, watching out for Konda Kogitsune, who had proved to be quite a rival. The warrior felt excited about it all, it was hard for him to find a worthy rival these days, ever since the Cards had been sealed and transformed.

The time is right to put my arms around you   
Your feeling right, you wrap your arms around too   
But suddenly I feel the shinning sun   
Before I know it this dream was all gone   


Kogitsune followed his rival through the field. He had to admit the guy was quite fast. And he was very resistant, he showed no signs of getting tired, even when the game was quite advanced already. None of them had gotten a goal yet. It was frustrating for him. And with the Seijou cheerleaders dancing like that... he wondered how the other players could concentrate.

__

Oww, I don't know what to do   
About this dream and you   
I wish this dream comes true 

Eriol smirked. He could sense Kogitsune's frustration. Not landing a goal yet and Li Syaoran way beyond him... not an easy thing to bear. "Our team's captain's having fun with the ball!" Eriol commentated almost evilly. Syaoran was just crossing the middle field, the ball secure on his feet. "And he crosses the middle field, he's approaching to the zone! All of you who had seen him play know that once he is the zone is almost impossible to stop him from getting a nice quick goal!" He said through the mike. His voice reverberated through the stadium-like field.

__

Oww, I don't know what to do   
About this dream and you   
We'll make this dream come true   


He grinned to his girlfriend, who was videotaping the whole scene. Tomoyo looked like she was having fun. She squealed in delight once in a while, all the time videotaping her best friend and her boyfriend. It was a really weird scene to see. The student president was videotaping the event, too?  


Syaoran smirked smugly, breathing evenly, even when he had run all the way from his area to the zone. He could already see the goal, and there was no one stopping him. Tokyo High wasn't as good as they claimed to be. He looked around with searching eyes, looking for a back-up, or in any case, any member of the other team that was trying to stop him. His smirk broadened when he found none. He raced full speed toward the goal. The goalie had a totally scared look on his face.

Syaoran faked a shoot to his right, the goalie fell for it. Syaoran quickly changed position and he shot to the left. The ball went straight to the net.

__

Why don't you play the game   


"And it's a g~o~a~l for home!!!!!!!!" Eriol shouted trough his microphone. Tomoyo, in her excitement, hugged Eriol and kissed his lips, silencing him immediately.

__

Why don't you play the game

"Yeah!" Syaoran shouted as he ran trough the field. He stopped at the cheerleading platform, where Sakura was already waiting for him. "That's my Little Wolf!" Sakura shouted over the crowd's cheers. Only the cheerleaders and Syaoran heard this, though. Syaoran blushed pink on his cheeks as he smiled shyly, looking up at her out of the corner of his eyes. 

Sakura thought he looked absolutely cute! _Kawaii! Zutto! _Sakura returned the smile and motioned him to come closer. He was much lower than her since she was still standing on the platform and he was on the floor. Syaoran took a very willing step forward. Sakura smirked as an idea popped on in her mind. 

She jumped from the platform to his arms. 

She caught him by surprise. He caught her with a look of shock on his face. He wasn't prepared for her doing that, so he lost his balance and landed on his back, Sakura on top of him.

The cheerleaders were the first ones to notice the incident, and they couldn't keep from laughing. Soon, everybody was looking at them with smirks on their faces. 

Syaoran caught the falling sorceress and softened her fall with his body. Sakura giggled breathlessly while Syaoran smiled up at her. She leaned closer to his face and gave him an Eskimo kiss. She brushed her nose lightly to his. Syaoran's smile broadened as he raised his face and caught her lips on his. He had his arms on her back, very protectively. 

Sakura felt her eyes close on their own, she didn't stop them. She concentrated her full being on the sensation of his lips on hers. She moved her hands from his chest and put them above his head, partially supporting her weight on them. 

Syaoran was enjoying the kiss so much, he was tempted to roll on his back to be on top of her. Good think he didn't...

Sakura heard a whirling sound on her ears.

She froze.

She had heard that sound long enough to recognize it. She let go of his lips and looked around awkwardly, only to find herself face to face with...

A video camera.

But not any video camera.

Tomoyo wasn't the one behind that camera lens... it was a real cameraman... but that wasn't the worst part. 

Sakura looked up, panic-stricken. There, on the big TV screen, was the image of her and Syaoran... kissing.

Sakura blushed beet red. When Syaoran found out why was she blushing, he, too, blushed... even redder than her, but thanked Kami-sama he hadn't done what he was tempted to.

-*-*-*-*-

Konda Kogitsune kicked the earth hard. _How dare he!? How dare he!? He made a perfect goal! In front of my nose! I won't let him! Next time he tries... he's dead. _Konda was so mad, that his eyes were on fire and he seemed to hurt everything that he came near to. He had kicked and wrecked a bench, bend a fence and almost punched one of his teammates. _The worst part is that he is mocking me! He is mocking me! He kissed the girl, in front of everybody! He is telling me: See? I won! You got no chance. Stupid brat! I'll show him!_

-*-*-*-*-

Syaoran was still a bit red from the earlier events. That would no doubt go into the school paper, he felt like being sucked up by earth and never returning again. Well, not that much. Kissing Sakura was worth it, even if he made a fool of himself in front of all the school. Good thing there hadn't been tongue, or he would have heard the end of it. Which reminded him.

__

Why is Konda glaring at me like that? It's only a goal, is not like I kicked his face and made a goal with his head. Syaoran thought. He glared back at the boy. He was not giving up a glare fight. He had had enough practice with Sakura's Onii-chan, so he was sure to win each and every of them.

He positioned himself on his spot, next to Yamazaki. Tokyo had the ball... for now.

The referee made the signal, and all the players started moving. For some strange reason Kogitsune was smirking a very disturbing smile. Syaoran glared at him.

They were facing each other, Syaoran was trying to get the ball from Kogitsune, but he had it secure at his feet. Konda's smirk was getting in Syaoran's nerves. It reminded him of Eriol's smile, but this was even more evil. He frowned. This guy was obviously planning something, if not, he wouldn't be smiling like that, apparently not worrying of the fact that Syaoran didn't let him go back, nor forward.

He suddenly kicked the ball hard. Syaoran immediately followed it with his eyes, running after it. The direction of the ball intrigued him the most, it was going far to high, and far to hard to be a simple pass. It had to be something else. 

It hit him like a sack-full of bricks.

The ball was going directly to Sakura.

It was going to hit her.

Syaoran ran at top speed. _Damn Konda! He's going to pay after this! He did it on purpose! _He was not going to make it, and Sakura still hadn't noticed in the danger she was. Soccer balls hit hard. Real hard. Enough to knock a person unconscious, and worse if it hit in the head.

Syaoran ran harder. He was going to make it, no matter what. He was not going to let Sakura get hit. Maybe he was going to make it, maybe yes.

Three meters before he arrived to the cheerleading platform, he jumped. The ball was almost there. Everything seemed to be running in slow motion.

He was in the air, using all his strength to jump higher. He raised his foot with all the strength and quickness he was capable of.

He made it.

He kept the ball from hitting Sakura, just mere centimeters away form her face, but...

"AAAAAHHHH!" Syaoran screamed in pain as he landed. A loud "Crunch!" Was heard when he landed his right foot on the grass covered ground, making almost everyone wince in sympathetic pain. He fell with a "Thump!" to the ground. Sakura jumped off the platform, and in an instant she was by his side. The soccer ball forgotten a few meters away.

"Syaoran!!!" Sakura cried, worried. "Are you okay?" She asked. _Stupid question. _She thought. Syaoran had his eyes closed, his face contorted in a painful expression. People were surrounding them, blocking the sunlight from his face. "Move away!" Sakura hissed to them, the fear for her boyfriend making her more determined.

"Ugh!" Syaoran complained, when he tried to move, another groan of pain escaped his throat. Sakura looked at him with a very concerned and worried expression. "Syaoran? Where does it hurt?" Sakura asked, pressing her hand to his cheek and looking at his face. The pain was still written all over his face.

Syaoran tried to open his eyes when he heard the voice of his girlfriend. "My foot, and my back, a little." He replied to her previous question. "Can you walk?" She asked uncertainly. Somehow she felt like she was back to her Card Capturing days, when this happened almost all the time.

"I think so." As he said so, he tried to get up, pulling hard on Sakura, who supported him without much effort. When he finally got on his feet, he was sweating and panting, endless pangs of pain nearly overwhelmed his nerves. He was leaning hard on Sakura, he had an arm around her shoulders and she had her arm around his waist. 

Syaoran shot a glare to the crowd that had formed around them. He inspected each one of them with the same glare, apparently looking for someone. 

He didn't spot him somewhere near. 

Sakura, sensing what he wanted to do, pulled him back, knowing that he wasn't in conditions to seek for the culprit of his pain, and guilty of trying to hurt Sakura.

"No, Syaoran. You are hurt, you are not going to look for him." Sakura insisted. Syaoran couldn't fight her back, since he couldn't even stand on both feet.

"Looks like the captain of Seijou High is hurt!" Eriol announced to the crowd through the microphone. "And they are a player short! They can't play with all the players! Will Seijou loose by foul?" Eriol wondered what could they do. They couldn't let Seijou loose by a foul! Li Syaoran would never forgive him! And with all reason, after all, he had pulled him into this. He watched the two Card Captors as they were walking toward the benches.

Sakura had been able to keep Syaoran seated on a chair, where a doctor was seeing his foot. He kept shooting glares at the poor doctor who was only trying to do his job, but Syaoran had to get rid of his frustration someway...

Sakura was standing right on his back. Her hands on his shoulders, as she searched the field for the culprit of the accident. Now Sakura knew exactly what Tomoyo had said about Tokyo High never being really in the rules but never outside, either. She could almost see Konda's victory smirk. She shuddered at the thought of him kissing her. She was very aware that they were a player short, and needed a replace or they would loose by foul. She shuddered again.

Syaoran, feeling her shudder, looked up at her. "I'm not letting him kiss you." He said firmly, taking her hand in his. Sakura looked down at him almost surprised. "How did you know I was thinking about that?" She asked him with wide eyes. 

He shrugged. "Call it 'boyfriend intuition.'" He said with a smirk.

"But, how are you going to stop him? I mean, all the school heard the announcement! We can't just back off!" Sakura said desperately, the only thought of kissing him made her say "Eww!" 

Syaoran frowned in concentration, there should be a way to win this match. _Think, Syaoran, think! _He urged himself. 

"It's done." The doctor suddenly spoke. Syaoran and Sakura looked down to see his foot bandaged with an ice package over it. "It's not so bad, but you won't be able to play for a few days. And you better get a crutch, you'll need it." He said as he walked away, murmuring something about ungrateful little brats.

"Kuzo!" Syaoran cursed. The least thing he needed right now was a crutch. Sakura slapped him in the back of the head. "Stop cursing!" She chided. "Already thought of something?" She asked him, leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"Well... It's an idea." He said, an almost evil smile on his lips. Sakura looked puzzled at him. "What?" She asked. Everything to keep Konda from nearing her lips.

"We could get Eriol to play." He finally said. Sakura smirked an identical smile as his. She nodded, almost eagerly. "He's good enough, and he owes us for getting us into this." Syaoran reasoned. Sakura agreed wholeheartedly, taking advantage of the position she was in she kissed his neck, Syaoran looked at her with a surprised smile, and caught her lips with his. They weren't aware of the video camera that was taping them.

-*-*-*-*-

__

I can't believe I'm doing this! I think I deserve it for all the things I have done to him. It was about time he asked for a little payback. Eriol thought bitterly as he sighed. He walked toward the center of the field, where he would face Konda Kogitsune. Incredible nothing had happened to him after the injury Syaoran had gotten because of him. _Life is always unfair. _He thought bitterly. He stole a glance at the platform where only minutes before he had been sitting. Now, another couple occupied his place.

Syaoran was, for once, enjoying this. Being at the top platform with nothing to worry about was a real pleasure. He had nothing to worry about because he knew Hiragisawa Eriol was _almost _as good as him, and that he could beat that guy _almost _as easily as he could.  


Sakura enjoyed the game, a hand on his boyfriend's hand. He had been hurt, and that pained her, everything because he was protecting her. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty at it all. He was always protecting her, and he didn't care if he was hurt in the process. She wondered with anger why that stupid Konda had done that, there was no possible way he had known Syaoran would be able to stop the ball, unless...

She gulped.

Unless he had really intended hitting her. The thought was scary. What had she done to him, anyway?

"What are you thinking of?" Syaoran asked her, concerned. He had no doubt felt her gulp and go quite uneasy, so suddenly.

Sakura looked down at him with a tender smile on her lips, a smile that made him melt on her hands, but in nothing reduced his concern for her. Sakura, knowing that there was no way she could lie or hide something from her boyfriend had no other thing to do but answer him.

"I was thinking about that Konda guy, did he really intended to hit me with that ball?" Sakura followed Konda with her eyes through the field. Eriol was at his heels, fresh as a lettuce, apparently biding his time, few minutes were left for mid-time and they were a goal ahead. There was nothing to worry about.

Syaoran's blood boiled at the thought. He fought to control his rage. Sakura was right in asking that question, had he really intended on hitting her? Or he really had known Syaoran was capable of stopping that shot?

"And Hiragisawa steals the ball away from Konda! Amazing, really! Long pass, and Takashi has it now! He is heading to the goal, but what... that's a foul!!! Number 8 of Tokyo just hit Takashi on the leg, on purpose!!!"

Takashi groaned in pain as he clutched his right leg in an effort to make the pain recede. "Gagh!" He complained. A doctor was just heading his way and the game was stopped. The doctor shook his head sadly.

Syaoran looked at his teammate with apprehension, he really appreciated Yamazaki, and he really appeared to be hurt, that had been a pretty nasty foul. But they couldn't afford to have another player out. They would loose by foul if that happened. He couldn't afford that to happen! Especially not him!

Sakura shifted her weight from one foot to another, calculating the odds of this new situation. Another hurt player, and one of the best. They had no other player to put out there, what were they going to do? _What were they going to do?_ Loose by a foul? No way! But if they did... would Konda kiss her? "Eww!!!"

"But wait! What's going on? Isn't that a cheerleader? What is she doing running in the middle of the field? She is talking to the hurt player! And Takashi is standing up, what'll happen?" The commentator said, intrigued. He obviously didn't know that that cheerleader was Chiharu and that Yamazaki was her boyfriend, and that she didn't want Sakura to get kissed by that horrible guy, Konda Kogitsune, who was smirking in Sakura's direction, thinking that he had already won.

"Takashi has decided that he would play!!! That's good news for Seijou High, if not, they would be a player short and loose by a foul!" The crowd got on high spirits again.

Sakura and Syaoran sighed in relief as they saw Yamazaki stand up and wave at the crowd. The pain had receded and it seemed the injury wasn't as bad as it appeared to be. Both magical beings inhaled deeply to keep themselves from getting a nervous breakdown.

-*-*-*-*-

"Few minutes and the party will end! We are 2-2 now, and with only 10 minutes left, we are beginning to think none of them will get the trophy!" The commentator's voice was heard throughout the stadium-like field. 

__

Just great! Eriol thought as he took a glance to the scoreboard. _If I don't hurry we will stay like this, that means we won't win, and that's not good. _He continued taking glances toward Konda who was running toward the goal. Eriol was looking for a chance to take the ball away from him.

He finally saw his chance. Konda had made a mistake, a side glance to the cheerleaders. Eriol ran in his direction and slid, taking the ball from him. Konda didn't even notice at first. He halted and looked with a glare at the smirking Eriol, who was giving him a thanks in mock-gratitude. 

Eriol saluted him with his usual innocent smirk and turned around, racing toward his opponent's goal. Using his abilities as half reincarnation of Clow Reed, he ran at full speed, evading enemy players with almost effortless grace.

"He's cheating!" Syaoran near shouted as he tried to stand up, only to be stopped by Sakura and the pain in his foot. Sakura slapped him on the back of his head in chiding.

"Don't shout it!" She said near his ear as she grabbed his shoulders and seated him down again. He sat back without complaint and a sheepish smile on his face. "Gomen ne." He apologized as he rubbed the back of his head where she had slapped him. 

She smiled and patted him on the head. "Good boy!" She said like she was talking to a little puppy. Syaoran kept on with the game and made cute puppy eyes.

"And it's a goal!" The commentator shouted suddenly, making both Sakura and Syaoran jump in surprise. They looked at the field with searching eyes and discovered a smirking Eriol cheering for himself. 

"And Hiragisawa Eriol marks down another goal for Seijou High! But there are still three minutes left! What will Tokyo do?" He said and his voice reverberated throughout all the field. The big screen was showing Konda Kogitsune doing another one of his I'm-a-spoiled-brat berrinche. 

__

I'm gonna loose! I'm gonna loose! I'm gonna loose! He thought desperately while he kicked the crispy green grass, making strands of it fly into the air. _Gagh! I hate Seijou! I hate Li! I hate Hiragisawa! _Konda thought frenetically, shooting glares at anybody that dare to come into his eye field. 

"Looks like there is nothing more to do but to wait till the three minutes are over. I'm sure Sijou High won't risk it, now that they have assured victory." The commentator said matter-of-factly.

Syaoran watched Eriol race back and forth, his feet near the ball, never wanting to let go. Now, he was making time, only three minutes left and they would have nothing to worry about. 

"What's Konda doing?" Sakura asked suddenly, her eyes following the bad-mannered gut throughout the grass covered field.

"I don't know." Syaoran said with a confused frown on his handsome features, his eyes following the strange Japanese boy to one of the benches.

"He left the field!" Sakura said in surprise as Konda walked away without looking back, then he struggled with something on his backpack and brought it out. No one else seemed to notice this other than the couple.

Syaoran followed him with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. A twinkle, a glow, came from his hand. Syaoran saw it, but couldn't guess what was it, he tensed up. 

"Sakura, that's a knife! That damn psycho has a knife!" Syaoran whispered frantically. Sakura, too, tensed up as she grabbed his shoulders tightly to keep him from standing up and stop him himself.

"How do you know?" She asked with eyes open wide eyes in fear for her friend. 

"I have seen lots of knives in my life and I just know that _that _is a knife!" Syaoran said sharply as he, yet again, tried without success to stand up before being forcefully sat back down.

"Okay, it's a knife, but we cannot just shout that he has a knife, can we?" Sakura said, her hands gripped his shoulders.

Syaoran shook his head thoughtfully, trying to think of something to do. 

Eriol played with the ball with his feet, taunting the always glaring players of Tokyo High. Oddly, Konda wasn't with them, when he was usually the first one to stalk him. He shrugged as he continued to make time. Only two minutes left.

"What are we gonna do!? What are we gonna do!?" Sakura panicked, doing little jumps, trying to stop the rush of adrenaline. 

"Calm down! Eriol will know what to do!" Syaoran said, trying to make himself believe that. _After all, it's only a knife and he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed! _He thought, but still trying to find a way of stopping Konda, who was approaching Eriol from behind silently. Eriol didn't seem to notice.

Eriol felt danger. He felt it breathing on his neck. It's cold breath tickling his senses. Danger. But where was it coming from? There was nothing to be afraid of here, it was only a football field. Only one minute left.

"Give me something to toss him! Give me something to toss him!" Syaoran near shouted desperately as Sakura looked out for something he could toss at him in order to stop him. They couldn't risk to tell anyone it was a knife because, even if Syaoran said it was, they weren't sure it was, so stopping him in a weird and unconventional way seemed to be the most appropriate thing to do. Sakura spotted a baseball, what was it doing here she didn't know, she gave it to Syaoran.

Syaoran grabbed the ball from Sakura's hand and returned his eyes to the field, where his friend's life was in peril (at least, they thought so). After taking aim for a second, Syaoran launched the ball with all his might to the center of the field, where Eriol still played back and forth with the soccer ball.

The ball flew through the air, its speed blurring it. 

10 seconds of game left.

It flew, the distance between it and its target shortening by the second.

POW!

"OWW!" Konda said just before dropping to the ground, unconscious, his eyes in a swirl.

Eriol turned around almost immediately, forgetting the ball. The referee blew the whistle, signaling the end of the game.

Hiragisawa Eriol was quite confused when he discovered the swirl-eyed soccer player just behind him, a red mark on his right cheek. He also appeared to have something in his hand. He kneeled in to take a better look. Something that sparkled in the shining Sun.

Sakura and Syaoran joined him right after, some curious players were nearing to take a better look as to know what had happened with the Tokyo High captain.

Syaoran tried to run in his clumsy clutches, only to fall flat on his face. "Ittai!" He whined as Sakura tried hard not to giggle. She kneeled beside him and helped him up. "And you call me klutz." Sakura said just below her breath. Syaoran grumbled but didn't say anything else.

"Are you okay, Eriol?" Sakura asked his confused friend, still studying the battered face of the Seijou High rival. "Yeah, nothing happened to me. But, what's is he doing there?" He asked, signaling Konda, who was still lying on the floor with swirl eyes.

"Well, we kinda thought he had a knife, so I tossed a baseball to him." Syaoran explained, poking him with his healthy foot. Konda began to move.

"Ow, I have a headache." He complained. Everybody sweatdropped. 

"I think... we better leave." Eriol suggested. His suggestion was very welcome by his three companions.

The turned around and left the dizzy Konda on the ground, soon, all his teammates were with him. All were very low-spirited. 

Sakura and Syaoran walked behind their two friends since Syaoran couldn't walk at the same pace as them. From their spot they saw Eriol and Tomoyo change smirks full of conspiracy. 

"We won, cute descendant. What are you going to do?" He asked impishly, making an unseen signal to one of the cameramen.

Syaoran stiffened and blushed, then he relaxed and looked at the grinning Sakura. She, too, had a faint blush on her face. The didn't notice the cameraman that was placing himself behind Eriol, the lens' target none other than the magical couple.

"May I take my prize, Cherry Blossom?" Syaoran asked gallantly, turning fully to her. 

She smiled impishly and turned all her attention to him. She took a step forward and began tracing his well toned chest with a feather light finger. "I don't know, Little Wolf. What do you think?" She asked, without looking at him in the eyes as she continued to caress him.

Her actions made his breath quicken more than only one notch. He wanted to kiss her so much. But the best part of it all was that now he had her permission. "I want to kiss you." He whispered so only she could hear. Their faces were so close now, that Sakura could feel his warm, quickening breath on her skin. Syaoran was glad he was using clutches, or he was sure his knees would have given out by now.

"What are you waiting for, 'Mon Lou Lou'*?" Sakura breathed against his lips, their breaths mixed.

Soon, the distance between the two was reduced to nothing. Both closed their eyes slowly preparing for what was going to happen. They wanted to see fireworks.

Syaoran wanted to engrave into his mind every single nuisance of her face, her lips, her warmth. Every single thing of her would be engraved forever in his mind, that way, he would never ever be alone again. Never again.

Sakura leaned further into the kiss, forgetting the outside world. She wanted to see fireworks. She pressed her lips against his, and at certain point, she just let go, and all her weight was leaning on him.

The warrior lost his balance, his clutches couldn't contain both of their weights combined, so he fell to his back, once again softening the sorceress' fall. But she didn't let go, and he didn't let go. So into the kiss they were they didn't hear the amused gasps of the small crowd that surrounded them.

Sakura was sustaining part of her weight on her hands as Syaoran let go of the damned clutches and hugged her back. The finally parted, their lungs burning from lack of air.

The crowd around them burst into cheers for the two.

They got up the fastest they could (which was not so fast, because Syaoran needed his clutches) and stared around with confusion and embarrassment. 

The big screen played over and over the sweet scene. Below it, this sentence read:

**__**

Victory KISS for Seijou High!

__

FIN

-*-*-*-*-

__

Uff! Finally! The end! Hope you liked it, I personally liked the second chapter better, but this one's nice too! Review and tell me what you think!

*'Mon Lou Lou' literally means 'Little Wolf' in French. I think it's very sweet!


End file.
